1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to imparting axial movement to tool chucks configured for attachment of accessories to power drivers, and more particularly to a tool chuck that can be selectively driven in a reciprocating “hammer” mode by engaging a ratcheting mechanism and structures adapted and configured for retaining associated bearings during assembly and use of the power driver tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly-assigned, copending provisional Application, entitled “TOOL CHUCK WITH POWER TAKE OFF FEATURE,” U.S. Prov. Pat. Appl., was filed Sep. 20, 2004 with the USPTO and has been allotted Ser. No. 60/610,973, and is hereafter referred to as “the '973 application.” Commonly-assigned, copending provisional Application No. 11/400,378, entitled “TOOL CHUCK WITH POWER TAKE OFF AND DEAD SPINDLE FEATURES,” was filed Apr. 19, 2005, and is hereafter referred to as the “the '1056 application.” The entirety of each of the above-identified applications is hereby incorporated for all purposes by reference. Both of the referenced applications describe in more detail particular tool and tool chuck configurations that may incorporate the inventions detailed below.
In certain drilling applications, the effectiveness of the drilling can be increased by adding a “hammer” action, i.e., a reciprocating movement along the longitudinal axis of the drill bit or other tool held in the chuck jaws. Preferably, this hammer action can be selectively engaged and disengaged to expand the versatility of the tool and to reduce unnecessary and premature wear on the hammer mechanism(s). This engaging and/or disengaging of the hammer mechanism may be controlled by a turn ring (or sleeve) or lever that is rotated manually, without using a chuck key, to alter the configuration of the hammer mechanism.
Other developments include tool chucks that utilize power from the power driver to open and close the chuck jaws. To this end, the tool chuck may be provided with a sleeve that is axially moveable to a position in which the sleeve is grounded (i.e., rotationally fixed) to the housing of the power driver. Thus, when the driver is powered up, a spindle of the driver (and consequently the chuck jaws) rotates relative to the sleeve. The relative rotation between the spindle and the sleeve may tighten or loosen the chuck jaws.
Conventional keyless tool chucks have associated disadvantages. For example, they require a user to manipulate the sleeve (i.e., rotate the sleeve and/or slide the sleeve axially). Such manipulations may be difficult, especially when the user attempts to simultaneously insert an accessory into the chuck jaws. Also, a user may inadvertently release a grounded condition between the sleeve and the tool housing when the tool is powered up.